Drug
A drug is any natural or synthetic substance other than nutritional food that causes a temporary physiological (and often psychological) change in the body. It can be inhaled, injected, smoked, consumed, absorbed via a patch on the skin, or dissolved under the tongue."Drug". Dictionary.com Unabridged. v 1.1. Random House. 20 September 2007 – via Dictionary.com."Drug Definition". Stedman's Medical Dictionary. Retrieved 2014-05-01 – via Drugs.com. These are often very addictive and can change the conscious, perception, mood, behavior and cognition of the drug user. A pharmaceutical drug is called a medication or medicine. It's a chemical substance used to treat, cure, prevent, or diagnose a disease or to promote well-being of a person or other organism. Legalities Drugs are legal or illegal based on star system laws. It can prohibit the use of recreational drugs or heavily regulate medicinal drugs that can be used for recreation. Many drugs are also legal in many jurisdictions and culturally accepted. These are traded on the marketplace. Many recreational drugs are illegal in the Federation. Excessive use of narcotics is frowned upon in the Empire. The legality of drugs varies per system in the Alliance. Independent Systems have their own laws.Newsletter #22 Timeline 02 APR 3301 * Hudson Swears to Succeed Where Halsey Failed! When asked what he would have done differently to President Halsey, Hudson replied: “It comes down to proper application of resources. Kids training to protect our nation are kids that are too busy to take drugs or hide away in video games. A well trained military, coupled with proper strategic execution, would ensure Federal dominance throughout occupied space. I mean let’s face it, it doesn’t take a genius to know that if our boys need weapons to win a war, the very least you should do is make sure they have them.”Hudson Swears to Succeed Where Halsey Failed! 02 APR 3301 09 JUN 3301 * In the face of President Hudson’s recent rise to power, the value of illicit goods has skyrocketed throughout the galaxy in anticipation of a crackdown on illegal commodities that are traditionally transported via the Federation. Dealers of all stripes have seen their profits soar over the last week, with hundreds of new millionaires being minted off the back of President Hudson’s perceived stance against criminal commodities.Hudson Set to Target Traffickers 09 JUN 3301 * With the President’s appointment of his new administration now complete, sources close to Hudson have revealed to GalNet that an increase in security spending is very high on his agenda. “Things are about to get very difficult for traffickers,” one anonymous aide told the Mars Tribune. “The President’s ordered a bunch of those new Diamondback Scouts to act as short range interceptors for local security services. They don’t pack much of a punch on their own, but you try and outrun a swarm of angry Diamondbacks followed up by a couple of Viper wings and see how well you do.” “’Course if you do outrun them, say hello to the Navy. A month from now, two months top, the war against drugs will be done and dusted. You mark my words.” 28 SEP 3301 * Security services have released safety advice to commanders regarding these cockpit adornments, reminding pilots to check their Bobblehead for explosives, hidden cameras and illicit drugs, and to ensure the Bobblehead is firmly affixed to the dashboard before undertaking any manoeuvres.Plastic Fantastic 28 SEP 3301 Drugs These are drug commodities in the galaxy. * Bast Snake Gin * Beer * Bootleg liquor * Burnham Bile Distillate * Centauri Mega Gin * Chateau De Aegaeon * Crom Silver Fesh * Eranin Pearl Whisky * Geawen Dance Dust * Gerasian Gueuze Beer * Harma Silver Sea Rum * Honesty Pills * Indi Bourbon * Kamitra Cigars * Kongga Ale * Lavian Brandy * Leestian Evil Juice * Liquor * Lucan Onion Head * Lyrae Weed * Motrona Experience Jelly * Narcotics * Onion Head * Onionhead Alpha Strain * Onionhead Beta Strain * Pavonis Ear Grubs * Rusani Old Smokey * Saxon Wine * Tarach Spice * Thrutis Cream * Tobacco * Wine * Wolf Fesh * Wuthielo Ku Froth * Yaso Kondi Leaf Medicines Medicines promote the well-being of the populace and increase general performance. * Advanced Medicines * Agri-Medicines * Basic Medicines * Combat Stabilisers * Performance Enhancers * Progenitor Cells References Category:Guides Category:Commodities Category:Lore